Missing
by melovecastle
Summary: This is a prompt I found on the Internet: Beckett goes into labor while Castle is on a book tour All rights got to Andrew Marlowe
1. Leaving

Chapter 1- _Leaving_

"What! Castle you cant!"Beckett yelled chasing Castle out of his office.

" I don't want to, but I have to."Castle said.

"Babe I'm 8 months almost 9 months pregnant and you have to go on a book tour for a month you are gonna miss the birth of your child."Beckett said.

"No I wont because the moment you start to have contractions I will be on a plane over here."Castle said and kissed her head.

"No I don't want you leaving."Beckett said.

"Babe, I have to..Gina said that if I don't go Black Pawn will drop me."Castle said

"Gina huh? I bet there isn't even a book tour she is just using this as an excuse for you to miss the birth of your child."Kate said.

"If it is I will come back the minute I get there."Rick said.

"Promise?"Beckett asked.

"Always."Castle replied.

"Who will help me now?"I asked.

"My Mother,Alexis,Lanie,Jim,Espo,Ryan,Gates,and Jenny."Castle said.

"Okay, but you better call me once you get there."Beckett said and walked to the Kitchen for some peanut butter.

* * *

><p>It had been two days and it was now time for Rick to leave.<p>

"Imma miss you."Kate said and pecked his lips.

"Imma miss you too, Im gonna call you every night and every morning."Rick said and kisses her head.

"Take care of her."Castle said to Martha and Alexis and kissed both of their gave Kate on more kiss and walked out of the wiped her tears and waddled off to the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan and began to cook some eggs.

"Kathrine what do you think your doing?"Martha asked.

"Making eggs."Kate answered.

"I'll do that you go sit down."Martha said.

Kate wasn't in the mood to argue so she obeyed and went and laid down on the couch.

Soon Martha brought her the eggs and Kate quickly ate them.

Kate was scared of what lied ahead in these next four week,but knowing that she had people here to help her was washing way her fear a little by little.

* * *

><p><em>AN:So what did you all think please let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading and I hope you will like the future chapters that lay ahead._

_May the odds ever be in your favor ~ Effie (The Hunger Games series) _


	2. Labor

Chapter 2-_Labor_

It had been two weeks since Rick left for his book tour and I miss him so much.

I currently sitting on the couch watching Tv waiting for Martha and Alexis to come home from shopping, when I hear the door open. I then see Martha and Alexis coming charging with bags and bags of clothes.

"Did you guys have fun?"I asked.

"Yes, but we wished you could of came."Alexis said.

"I didn't want to slow you guys down."I said.

"Kathrine darling you wouldn't of slowed us down."Martha said

"Okay, next time I will go."I said.

"Okay that sounds like a plan."Alexis said.

I smiled and laid down onthe couch.I laid my hand on my stomach and felt the baby kick under my hand causing me to smile.

* * *

><p>Martha and Alexis had made their way up to their rooms to get some sleep.<p>

I was in the kitchen making me a sandwich when I felt a warm liquid run down my leg.

"Martha!"I screamed.

I soon heard running footsteps. I looked up to see Alexis.

"Kate, whats wrong?"Alexis asked.

I then heard Martha walking toward the stairs.

"Kathrine you okay?"Martha asked.

"I think Im in labor."I said.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry That its short and took a while for me to update. I hit a wall that was called "Writers Block" but my awesome, extraordinary Best Friend/Sister wolfhound159 helped get through it. I have future chapters planed in the direction i want this story to go, so please stick with me through this story's journey and May the odds ever be in your favor! _


	3. Contractions (Part 1 Kate's POV)

_A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for the book Mockingjay,The Hunger Games,and Catching Fire so if you have not read the books or whatched the movies skip the flashback_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-<em> Contractions ( Part 1 Kate's P.O.V)<em>

They looked at me for a second and then sprung into action. Martha rushed over to me and helped me to the car while Alexis grabbed the bag and raced down to the car. Once we were all in the car Martha drove off towards the hospital. I then felt a contraction and screamed in pain.

"You can squeeze my hand mom."Alexis said and held out her hand.

"Thanks, but no I don't wanna hurt you."I explained.

"Don't worry mom."Alexis said.

I smiled at her and then grabbed her hand. When another contraction hit I screamed in pain and squeezed her hand. I knew I was forgetting something but I just couldn't remember what.

* * *

><p>Soon we arrived at the hospital and Alexis helped me into the hospital while Martha quickly parked the car. They quickly got me a room and I got dressed. I was resting in my hospital bed, Martha to my left and Alexis to my right, when the doctor came in.<p>

"Hello I'm , I am going to check your dilation." said.

I nodded and watched her check.

"Looks like your 8 cm dilated." said.

I sighed and threw my head back onto the pillow.

"How long is that going to be?"I asked.

"A few hours." said.

I gave her 'the look' and she walked out.

"I wish dad could be here."Alexis said.

It then clicked in my head of what I forgot. I forgot to call Rick.

"Alexis can I see your phone for a sec please?"I asked.

"Sure."Alexis said and handed me her phone.

I typed in Peeta and it unlocked. That girl must really like the hunger games. I remember 2 years ago coming in and seeing Alexis crying on the couch.

X Flashback X

_I unlocked the door with the key Castle gave me last week and entered the loft. I shut the door and and locked it, I then turned around and saw a big pile of tissues on the floor, bunch of blankets on something, and four bowls of ice cream on the coffee table.I walked over to the blob of blankets and lifted the blanket covering the persons face up to revel a sleeping Alexis who had tear stains all around her eyes and down her cheek, she had been crying. My heart then sunk. What happened to her. I gently tapped her shoulder and she didn't wake up. I then kissed her fore head and her eyes fluttered open._

_"Kate?"Alexis asked._

_"Sweetheart what happened?"I asked._

_"Peeta tried to kill Katniss."Alexis said through her tears._

_"Who?"I asked._

_Alexis then lifted up a book, that had a blue cover on it, that she had been clinging to her chest. It read 'Mockingjay'. Oh thank God._

_"Would you like to talk about it?"I asked._

_Alexis then nodded._

_"Okay."I said and sat down by her head._

_Alexis lifted her head and laid it on my lap._

_"Okay well there are three books in this series the first is one is __The Hunger Games__ the second one is called __Catching Fire__ and the third one is called __Mockingjay__. North America is now called Panem and its the shinning of the capitol who is ran by President Snow."Alexis started but I interrupted her by saying," Why do they call him President Snow?"_

_"Because He smells like Roses covered in blood."Alexis explain._

_"Okay continue."I said. _

_She nodded and started again by saying,"Its surrounded by twelve districts. The capitol every year makes one boy tribute from the age of 12 to 18 and one girl tribute also ages 12 to 18 to participate in a cruel game called hunger games where people are forced to kill each other, and one year a 16 year old girl named Katniss Everdeen volunteered as tribute because she knew her 12 year old sister named Primrose A.K.A Prim wouldn't win when she got Boy was named Peeta Melark. After they say goodbye to their families they are taken to a train which takes them to the capitol where the games are held. On the train we meet Haymitch and Effie. Haymitch and Effie are Katniss and Peeta's mentors. Once in the capitol they have to go to these interviews held by Ceaser and during Peeta's interview we find out that he is in love with Katniss and since only one person can win the games it creates a problem for Peeta. After that interview they are know as 'Star Crossed Lovers'. Durning the games the game makers announce that two people can win if there from the same Peeta and Katniss eliminate all the other people the games maker announce that they have revoked the rule of two people winning if their from the same district, so Katniss pulls out the posin berrys and gives half to peeta and half to her. They were planning on dying together if they cant both win, which in my opinion is sorta romantic they are like a better version of Romeo and Juliet. Anyway the game makers say stop and they both win right before Peeta and Katniss devour the berrys. When you get to the end of the book Peeta finds out that Katniss was just using their "realtionship" as a way to get sponsors gets mad and leaves. During the second book they are called back to the capitol to compete in the 75th hunger games against other victors. During the peeta's interview he revels that Katniss is pregnant, but you soon find out that Peeta faked the pregnancy to see if the capitol would not make them fight, but it doesn't work they are still forced to fight. They soon make alliances with people to help stay the end of the book they go near the edge of the dome and they accidentally blow up the dome. Peeta and Katniss then get separated and katniss gets taken up by a rebellion plane and peeta is taken captive by the then find out that the capitol bombed district twelve and most people were killed excluding her best friend Gale and her mother and Sister. Peeta's family sadly were killed. In the third book Katniss is taken to district thirteen which was supposedly destroyed but they rebuilt underground and undetected of the capitol's Katniss gets their she is asked to lead the rebellion. As a soon find out that peeta is alive and is being held hostage at the capital and being tortured. Katniss makes regulations saying that I will be your mockingjay if when we get an oppurtuinty to save Peeta and Johanna." I interrupted her by saying,"Who's Johanna?"_

_"Finnichs fiance."Alexis answered._

_"The guys who offered Katniss an ice cube?"I asked._

_"Yep."Alexis answered._

_"Okay, continue."I said._

_She smiled and continued by saying,"That they will get free immunity when or if they ever get to district thirteen and also her sister gets to keep her cat buttercup. They agree and soon they get an opportunity to go get them so they sent their four best solders to go get them. While in there President Snow found out and let it slide because he wanted to hurt Katniss by her knowing that Peeta was damanged. When Peeta and Johanna got back Peeta was put in a different room and when Katniss stands in front of him Peeta trys to kill her."She was now in tears again._

_"Alexis sweetheart maybe you should finish the book maybe It will end happily."I said._

_She nods and picks up the book._

_"Thank you."Alexis said._

_"Your welcome sweetheart."I said and kissed her head and walked into Rick and I's bedroom to go read The Hunger Games series._

X End Of Flashback X

I dialed Rick's number and after four rings Rick picked up.

"Hey sweetheart."Rick answered.

"Hey babe its me."I said.

"Kate why are you calling from Alexis' phone is she okay?"Rick asked panicked.

"Yes rick were all okay, Im actually am calling because your son or daughter is coming."I said.

I then heard rick jump up from his chair.

"Rick where are you going."I heard Gina asked.

"My wife is in Labor and I have to be there."Rick answered making me smile.

I then heard a doorbell song and heard running footsteps.

"Babe I'll be there soon."Rick said.

"M'kay I love you."I replied.

'I love you too."Rick said and hung up.

* * *

><p>then came back to check if I was 10 cm dilated. After me being in pain for three hours It was finally time for Alexander James Castle or Johanna Martha Castle to enter the world.<p>

"Can everyone please exit the room." said.

"No! I need them here."I said.

nodded and Martha gave me her hand to squeeze her hand.

"Okay on your next contraction I want you to push." said and I nodded.

Soon I had a contraction and I pushed while screaming and squeezing Martha's hand.

"Four more pushes Kate." said.

When my Next contraction hit I pushed,screamed,and squeezed Martha's hand.

"Come on, Kate three more." said.

I sighed and pushed when my next contraction came.

"Two more." said.

I had a contraction right after she said that and I pushed.I was exhausted and sad because Rick wasn't here yet.

Soon someone rushed through the door.

"Im here."Rick said.

I sighed of relief and Martha got up to give rick his rightful seat beside me.I smiled at him and he kissed my temple.

"Kate I can see the head on more push." said.

I smiled and then got a contraction. I leaned forward and pushed with all might but soon stopping leaning back against my pillow and panting.

"I cant do it."I said.

Rick leaned over and whispered in my ear,"Come on Kate I know you can do this and after this we will have our little bundle of joy."

I smiled and leaned forward and pushed, screaming and squeezing rick's hand again.

"Congrats Its A Boy." said holding up rick and I's son.

I sighed and threw my head against my pillow.

"Daddy do you want to cut the cord?" said.

Rick got up and cut the cord. After he cut the cord he took our son gently and laid him on my chest.

"Hello Alexander."I said and kisses his head.

"He's perfect."I added.

"Your perfect."Rick said and kisses my head.

"I'm so glad you made it."I told him.

"Me too."Rick said.

I looked down at Alex and up at Rick and smiled.

"Thank you."I said.

"For what."Rick asked.

"Giving me Alexander and making me part of your family."I said.

"I should be thanking your for giving me Alexander and for you accepting the offer to become part of my family..pur family."Rick said and pecked my lips.

"I love you."I said.

"I love you too."He replied and kissed me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank all for your patience with me. This story will Have 4 more chapters_

_1. Contractions In Alexis P.O.V_

_2. Contractions In Martha's P.O.V_

_3. Contractions In Rick's P.O.V_

_4. An Epilogue _


End file.
